When You Give her what she Wants
by Zarichka
Summary: After such a long time of being in love with her, he knew how to do everything exactly right. He didn't do these things to gain anything from her but that didn't mean he doesn't like getting some kind of reward. Something as simple as observing her rather cute reactions. Fluffy. Iceland x Fem!Hong Kong


IcelandxFem!Hk. Iceland's pov.

Head cannon: Fem!Hk is a extreme shopaholic, not a morning person and still a tease like her male counter-part.

Two stories in one week, what is this sorcery!?

* * *

When you give her what she wants, most likely you just woke her up from a deep sleep by kissing her forehead.

She'll growl and refuse to get up. You already know though; she'll only get up if you bring her breakfast.

When you give her what she wants, you'll make and bring her breakfast to her bed.

She'll yawn cutely. Then she'll toss and turn trying to get back to bed. You know what to do in situations like this.

When you give her what she wants, you'll sit on to her bed with her, pick up the spoon of cereal, and hold it out to her mouth.

Although her head is covered by a pillow, she realizes it's there. She'll hold her ground and not even give the spoon a second glance.

When you give her what she wants, you hold still and be patient with her.

She'll finally accept the food, blush deeply and say cute little things like "Fine, but don't stare at me like that" or "…You can't let good cereal go to waste…" She'll sit up straight and take her spoonful. While chewing or savoring the taste, she'll snuggle into chest or shoulder. You'll help her finish off her cereal and she'll pull you down for a few satisfying kisses for your work.

When you give her what she wants, you'll follow her down stairs.

She'll start up her daily routine of chores, but have no worry since she does it all on her own. She doesn't expect your help nor need it since she's a responsible teen when it comes down to organizing. If you're extremely lucky, she'll give you some teasing remark like fondling your hair then saying "Go sit and look pretty, 'k Icy?" Don't deny it, you love her teasing and touches. Besides, you'd probably break the first thing you touch.

When you give her what she wants, you'll go with her for a walk to the grocery store. On nice days in spring like today, you both prefer walking.

She'll pet EVERY SINGLE dog on the whole 30 minute trip. Her eyes brighten up every time she spots one of the furry creatures and, being Asian, she'll mumble "Cute!" under her breath. She'll call out to you even if you couldn't care less about the mutt. But you'll always respond just to see her twinkling eyes.

When you give her what she wants, you'll scold her for buying too much Pocky at the store.

She'll give you puppy eyes until you sigh and forgive her. Besides all she buys is with HER OWN money. Thank god, because otherwise you'd be in such a large debt that your grandchildren would still be paying when you die.

When you give her what she wants, you'll offer to carry all the groceries.

But, she'll refuse. She'd never miss an opportunity to show off how much strength years of karate can do. Once again, you praise the lord because chances are, you wouldn't even be able to carry HALF that stuff over a mile. Occasionally, she may give you a few bags to hold so that she can tease you by saying that you need to start becoming a male at some point.

When you give her what she wants, you'll put all the groceries away while she sets up a video game for both of you to play.

She wants to play on the Kinect today. Hopefully she doesn't choose another one of her horror/extreme gore games. Thankfully she doesn't. Today she prefers funny games. Well, games that you both suck at so you two can laugh at each other's failures.

When you give her what she wants, you'll let her take care of you when you hurt yourself when trying out the Let's Dance games.

Although you are a perfectly able Icelandic 17 year old boy, she just so happens to be a ABLE-ER 16 year old Asian GIRL. You also just tripped on a coffee table while trying to dance to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up." Therefore, you seem incompatible with the term 'safe'.

When you give her what she wants, you both have to work at your part-time jobs for a few hours until tonight so you kiss her forehead and tell her how much you love her as she exits the front door.

Before she closes the door, she mentions how tonight will be a movie night.

When you give her what she wants, you let her choose the movie to watch tonight.

Today at work, her boss had brought in his dog to show the workers. Since it was an Akita, she chooses the movie Hachiko. She said it was recommended by her brother Kiku, but she never found the time to watch it before.

When you give her what she _needs_, you lend a shoulder for her to cry on.

Even if she doesn't take the offer at first. Because sometimes things affect us in ways we don't expect. She probably didn't expect the movie to be sad nor does she want to believe that she's weak enough to cry. But she isn't weak. Sometimes we just really need someone to be around us at times.

When you give her what she wants, you cuddle up together on your bed.

She'll curl right into your side like no one else's business. She'll let you play with her hair and embrace your warmth. Her beautiful black tresses feel feathery as you glide your fingers along. She's so sweet as she purrs into every stroke. Slowly, she'll fall back into her deep slumber from this morning. You can't help but stare and drink in everything about her. The way air flows freely throughout her unconscious form and how she twitches every so often. As you lay back into the pillow you can't help but think how much you love her. She reminds you how much she loves you with every light in her eyes. How she'll always be there, ready to enlighten every event in life. You rest an arm around her waist as a small smile soothes across her face. She must be dreaming about something lovely. You can't help but smile back.

She especially reminds you why you give her what she wants.

* * *

Kinda short, kinda sweet. Kinda cute if you look through a magnifying glass.

I actually don't know if they have that song on Let's Dance. I know it IS on a dance game but I don't know if it's specifically on that one.

Worth a review?

Disclaimer: Know-nothings own nothing.


End file.
